Unexpected
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: Sometimes in life...things come Unexpected...R&R Please
1. Was it a mistake?

New Fic time! Yeah that's right….I tried finding something to finish off Deadly Secret…but no muse so I just quit L . Hopefully my muse that I have right now will stick with me to finish this off!

I would so greatly appreciate if you would R&R J 

My Site:The Legend & The Princess check it out J 

A/N: The Italic part is what happened before everything going on happened 

*****************

She sat there shaking…she was nervous she didn't know what to expect. She looked around the room they say this room is supposed to calm you down but it was really making her more and more nervous. The door opened and the Doctor said "Miss McMahon?" she nodded. "You came had an appointment a while ago you said you weren't feeling very well having morning sickness and what not…we ran some test on you and…Miss. McMahon your pregnant". Her eyes widen as she heard that the same words sounding over and over in her head "Your pregnant". As tears filled up her eyes. "Miss. McMahon are you ok?" "Yeah I think…" she said in between tears". "Your 2 months pregnant and everything with the baby seems ok" the doctor said as he saw that Stephanie kept on crying. "Miss. McMahon are you sure your ok?…is the father of the baby here so he can come in?" "that's the problem I don't know if the father will accept it" she said.

****************

She walked to her car but on the way there people where giving her looks. Some knew who she was…but she didn't look like the person they knew. She was pale she had on some sweats and a larger t-shirt…she basically looked and felt like shit. She opened her car and felt her stomach turn in knots…she knew she was about throw up her breakfast lunch and dinner heck maybe even what she ate a week or two ago. She stuck her head out the car door waiting for the nastiness to come out of her mouth…but didn't. She sighed and touched her abdomen and said "Mommy will fix this ok baby…and even if your dad won't accept you I will because your mine and I love you". She closed the car door and exited the hospital garage. As she drove she began thinking of that got her into this mess.

__

She sat outside in front of the hotel room crying. When she saw a shadow coming towards her. As the person got closer she saw who it was. "What the hell do you want?" she asked him in a cold voice. As she wiped away her mascara she had just been humiliated on front of Millions of people. He said nothing, he just stood there his arms crossed on his chest as he looked at her. "Come On say what you want to say! I'm the laughing stock of the locker room". Again he said nothing "what the hell are you mute or something?" she asked him. He reached out for her hand she looked at him puzzled but something made her reach out and she took his hand. And followed him. He didn't speak a word to her nor did she know where he was taking her. They walked about a block to a small bar. She went ahead in and looked around when she turned to look at him he was gone. "Great this was all a joke…damn it" she said. She walked over to the bar and asked for a drink, the bar tender gave it to her. The last time she checked it was 1:30 wait….or was it 12:30? She couldn't really tell what time it was. She saw someone from the corner of her eye sit next to her. It was him, "Ah you finally decided to join me? Eh? " he shock his head an laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at? I know it's not me!". "Have you looked at your self? Man your plastered!" "No…I'm…not!" she said all gogely. He just shock his head and said "yes you have now come on let's go back" "No!" she said as she pulled him back down. "I haven't see you have a drink!…hey bartender…guy…dude can you get me two more drinks please….hey two rhymes with moo!" she said as she started to giggle uncontrollably . He laughed at the sight of her. Two drink became four…then six…then eight. Of course Stephanie didn't really drink all of them half of them flew out of her mouth because of the jokes head make while she drank. Finally they left the bar both somehow crossed the street without becoming road kill as they held one another for support. They reached the hotel room. Stephanie walked her way to the front desk to check in. The lady looked at her oddly "Name please" 'Stephanie….McMahon!" she said as she struggled to say her name. He stood next to her looking at hi reflection on the small waterfall behind the desk. The woman looked at both at them and shock her head.

"Umm Miss. McMahon I'm sorry you are not registered at this hotel" "WHAT/". He looked away from the waterfall and said "Hey Austin" and both started laughing. "Oh..well thanks anyways" she said and walked over to him and said "C'mon let's…go!". "But wait look at my reflection- - - - On the pretty…umm lake" he said as he turned to Stephanie. The woman at the front desk looked at him puzzled and said "It's a waterfall sir" "yeah that's what I said!" he answered as both walked away. They reached the elevator and was pretty dizzy "what floor is you room in?" she asked him. "Umm hold on I have the key!" he searched in his pocket for the key "here room…umm…345".She pressed the third floor and the elevator door opened. They got upstairs and began walking down the halls. "Hey…have you ever wondered….-----how many licks are…in the center of a tootsie pop?" she asked him. He though for a moment and said "Well the Little Owl says….3!". The both started laughing and he told her "Shah people are sleepy!". They made it to his room and opened the door and stepped in. Stephanie walked ahead and laying on the bed instantly. He walked over and sat next to her and she got up and looked into his eyes. "You know you've always had pretty eyes" he smiled and said "That's crazy talk" "no really I've always love your eyes". "Just like I love you" he spat out, she looked at him in shock. "What did you say?" "No-- nothing I said nothing" "Yeah you said you loved me….do you?". He looked at her she wasn't all the sudden just a drinking buddy she was the woman whom he fell head over heels for. "I said I love you Stephanie McMahon…ever since I saw you….ever since you first spoke to me I've been head over heels in love with you it might seem like I can give a rat's ass about you….but a care about you" he said as he lightly reached over and touched her cheek. Which sends chills down her spine…then tears to her eyes. "Oh no did I make you cry?" he asked worried "No….I happy….I'm happy that I'm not the only one feeling this way…I----I love you" she said. It felt like this huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

He wiped away the tears and kissed them where the had fallen…..then he kiss her lips. He broke the kiss between them and looked into her eyes she smiled and kissed him back. He brushed her brown her as he kissed her ever so passionately. She took off his shirt and he took off hers…one thing lead to another and they made love…not drunken love…but TRUE Love.

***********

She sighed as she remembered that night…the night that both of them had expressed their true feelings. She got to the hotel where he was staying. She parked her car and step out. She looked up at the huge building, the Pennsylvania wind blowing as clouds over above her ,it seemed like it was going to rain. She took a deep breath put her hand over her abdomen and walked towards the hotel. She got the front desk and asked for his room number. Once she got to the front her nerves started to kick in. She didn't know if he was gonna except this less was he gonna want the baby. She was about to leave when she told her self "No Stephanie your gonna do this now!". She finally got the courage to knock on the door. Seconds later he was at the front door and looked at her. "Yeah…what do you want?" he asked her "I….I really need to talk to you" she said weakly "Ok come on in". She stepped in knowing that his eyes where on her the whole time. "So what do you want to talk about?". "I---- I don't know how to tell you this or how you will react to it" "Just tell me he said as he walked towards her. "I---I----I" "Damn it Stephanie what is it?" "I'm Pregnant! Damn it!" she screamed at him. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at him. He was in shock just standing there looking at her. "Well aren't you going to say something?" "How?…what? How? This can't be Mine Steph we only did it once…this isn't my child it must be someone else ok…I'm not ready to be a father…that isn't my baby" "Well it is ok we did Once and it is enough ok…I'm Pregnant 2 months with your child!….and if you don't want to take the responsibility of a father then- oh no" she said as she held her stomach. "What is it? He asked as he reached out to touched her. She moved away and quickly ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up everything she had ever eaten in her life. She flushed the toiled and washed her mouth and face. "Your really pregnant…with my child?" he asked her as she was drying her face she looked up and saw Chris Jericho looking back at her though the mirror.

__


	2. Accepting the Truth?

Ok I changed the Title…."With you" wasn't working with me lol. Thanks to Nina for the title idea.

So sit back relax grab a bag of chips and some soda jerky's and read on…Unexpected….

A/N: R&R Please!!!

*********

Stephanie looked at Chris. She can see it in his eyes that he was willing and accepting that he was the father of her unborn child. She nodded and faced him. He gave a small smile and said "I'm gonna be a daddy?" She smiled at him as he walked towards her and asked her "C-Can I feel it?" she nodded and got his hand. His hand was trembling as she placed it on her abdomen. His eyes got all teary as he felt their un-born child. Stephanie couldn't help it, but a small tear rolled down her cheek. Chris got her hand and walked her over to the bed, were she laid down and he laid next to her, and put his ear over her abdomen. Stephanie played with Chris' hair as she closed her eyes and heard him sing to their baby;

__

My baby

My sweet little bay

Made from heaven to be with us

We'll love you from the day you come to us

Kissing you little finger tips

And your little toes

Keeping you away from all of our foes

Giving you all the love you need

Even though right now you may be a little seed

Our angel from above

Give to us to love

My baby

My sweet little baby

Made from heave

To be with us 

And to give you all of our love.

Tears came down from Stephanie's eyes as she hear Chris sing that. "So little Jerky you hungry?" he asked Stephanie's belly, which caused her to laugh. "What?" he asked with a smile as he looked up at her. "Well we don't know if it's a little jerky or a little girl" she explained. "Well he's gonna be daddy's little jerky is he's a boy". Stephanie rolled her eyes and laughed and Chris continued "or daddy's little girl" he said as he kissed her hand. Stephanie smiled at him and lifted his chin as their eyes met she told him "Thank you Chris….Thank you for accepting this". With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which left Chris stunned as she got up "So how about lunch?". Chris laughed and said "alright let's go", he got his keys and wallet as the both left the room.

****************

Once they got to the lobby and got out of the hotel. As Stephanie was walking down a flight of stairs Chris got her from her back and held her hand. She looked at him and said "Chris…it's ok I can walk down stairs" "are you sure… what about the baby?" he asked her in a panicked voice. "The baby will be fine," she said as she put her hand on his arm and smiled. "Ok if you say so Stephy," he said a bit less worried tone. They got in the car and he opened the door for her. "Ahhh such a gentleman" she said laughing "at your service" he said bowing with a laugh, he got in the car and drove off. He was being very careful about driving too fast. Stephanie's stomach growled as she saw on her side of the mirror and the speed Chris was going, and sighed, which caused the attention of the Blonde Canadian. "What's wrong Stephy?", she looked at him and said "well a) I'm starving to death here and b) your driving freaking 35 miles per hour in a 50 speed limit zone!". Chris looked over his rear mirror and saw about 5 cars behind him. "Oh….well the-" "no Chris" she interrupted him "it's not the baby it will-". "No it's no that-" "well what is it then?" she asked a bit impatient. "Well this _is _a rental car and I don't want you puking all over the car and having me clean it up" he said with a smirk. "Ugh shut up Jerky!" she said as she hit him playfully on the arm. They pulled over at the mall and Stephanie asked "Wha-what are we doing here?". "Where going to eat" Chris answered "at the mall?" "Yeah….is there something wrong with that?" "Not it's just that…." "just that what" he asked "It's just that I seriously do not want to be seen in public with you" she said with a giggle. "Well that makes you think I wanna be seen in public with you?" he said joking and grinned at her. "Ha ha ha real funny Jericho" she said as she sticked out her tongue at him. They went in and people started to stare at them. Many knowing them and whispering "hey it's Chris Jericho….with Stephanie McMahon? What the hell?" "Oh look it's Y2J…ugh with that trash bag" and some other mean things. Chris could see Stephanie was getting uncomfortable , he got her hand and gave it a squeezed of encouragement. She looked down at his hand, then at him and was greeted with a smile. She looked into his eyes and remembered how she expressed how she felt the night they made love.

********************

They hold hands all the way to the food court. It didn't feel weird at all, Stephanie actually liked the way her hand fit perfectly on his hand. And the way he looked at her when he told a joke, those blue eyes which she can get lost forever in them. The got to the food court and Chris asked her "So what do you wanna eat?" "Ummmm" she said as she looked around the different varieties of foods "Pizza" she said smiling at him. When he looked at her she looked just like a little girl. A angel sent from above just for him. They way those angelic eyes looked at him and her smile. He smiled back at her and said "Pizza for the Princess. Once they order they ate, funny thing is that if you would have been walking by them you'd actually think they where friends…you'd actually think they where a couple. Chris arm where around her shoulders and her head on this shoulder telling child hood memories. "Then there was this one time when I was in the back yard and my dad had told me to stay away from the bushes…the never explained to me why. So being the little pain in the ass that I'm was-" "and still are" she interrupted at with a laugh. "yeah yeah I'm" he laughed and continued " I had hidden one of my dad's old Hokey stick in my tree house so as I was climbing down from it saw something in the bushes…being so damn curious at age 8 I wanted to see what was in there. So a walked near the bush when I heard a loud LASH!. Next thing I know I'm hanging upside down from my tree house. Poor little me screaming for help as my mom and dad came out to check on me. My mom was crying and my dad was just laughing once I was down he told me 'Son what did I tell you? Stay out of the damn bushes' " he said as Stephanie was laughing imagining a little Chris Jericho hanging from his feet from a tree house. Stephanie got up and said "I'm hungry Chris" he looked at her shocked and said "but Steph….we just ate" "hey I'm eating for two here" she said laughing and putting her hand on her belly, "fine let's go" Chris said as he got up. They each got a cinnamon roll and walked around the mall. When they came upon a baby store "Oh my god Chris look a baby Store" she said as he eyes lit up "wanna go in?" Chris asked her "If…if you want to" she answered "of course I do" he said with a smile and both walked in the store hand in hand. They looked at some cribs both Imagining how their baby would look in there. Chris wondered off as Stephanie came upon the baby clothes. She saw the tiny little shirts and socks and shoes that just made her get all teary. Chris found her and saw he eyes were a bit teary." Steph? What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug "Nothing…it's just that these are so cute and I can see out baby wearing these…damn pregnancy makes up all sentimental" she said as she buried her face in his shoulder. Chris stoked her hair and said "Shh Princess it's ok I understand…and true these little booty's are cute" "I know" she said looking up "And I found the cutest little outfit!" she said as she got his hand a dragged him to the girl's section. She pulled out a little pink outfit with little pink shorts and a little shirt with a matching hat and shoes. "Isn't it so cute!" she said as she handed it to Chris. "Yeah but….I told you it's gonna be Daddy's little Jerky!' "Oh shut up Jericho" she said as she hit his arm and continued looking for baby clothes.

*******************

After a long day at the mall they finally left and where driving the hotel. Stephanie had fallen asleep on the way. Chris looked over at her she looked so sweet and innocent as she sleep….and oh boy did he know she wasn't that innocent. Her arms where around her abdomen as it seemed like she was protecting their baby. The got to the hotel and Chris didn't want to wake her up to he carried her out the car. He got out of the elevator and his arms where getting a bit wobbly "Note to self stop feeding her those damn cinnamon rolls" he said under his breath as he reached his hotel door. He opened it and slowly put her in his bed not trying to wake her up. Tough luck because she stirred "Shhh Princess go back to sleep" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He was leaving when he felt her get his arm and said "Don't leave me……. again please" her eyes looked so sad and he nodded and laid next to her. She got his arms and wrapped them around her waist letting them falls on her belly as she put her hands on top of his and said "Night Chris". He smiled and said "Night My Princess…and my baby". Night fell as both of them fell asleep….in each others arms…close to each other….needing each other…loving each other…and loving their baby.

~~~~~~~~

So what did u think??? Say it sucks and I'll be happy lol…and why did Stephanie say don't leave me….again please…..hmmmm ;)

R&R PLEASE!!!


	3. Reasons

This chapter will explain the meaning behind Stephanie saying "Don't leave me….again…please"

*********

Lyrics from Kid Rock's "Lonely Road of Faith"…I just like the song damn it! lol

*********

__

Up and down that lonely road of faith   
I have been there   
Unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise   
I've realized one thing, how much I love you   
And it hurts to see, see you cryin' 

I believe we can make it through the winds of change 

Stephanie opened her eyes as the sun's reflection hit them. She carefully opened them . She groaned as she saw what time it was 8:30 she was supposed to be at the arena by 9:30 and plus she had this huge headache and she did not remember a thing that happened the night before. As she tried to get up she looked at her right she saw a arm…a man's arm them she looked at her left closing her eyes wishing it wasn't who she thought it was. She opened them and saw Chris Jericho sleeping next to her his arm around her shoulder's sleeping like a baby. 'Oh no oh god no please don't tell me I did this please god!' she screamed in her head. She looked at the floor her clothes were laying. He eyes filled with tears she knew what she had done the night before. Then it hit her she and Chris had some drinks…and the went to the hotel and they…. "WHY? Damn it WHY?" she screamed, which caused Chris to jump and wake up. "What the hell-?" he said as he looked around and rubbed his head "where the hell-YOU!" he said as he saw Stephanie looking at him. "What the hell are you doing…what the hell I'm I doing…oh no I-we-you did this! God damn it!" he said as he got one of the sheet's and wrapped it around his waist and walked towards the bathroom. Stephanie Scrambled as she got a sheet followed him and said "what do you mean ME…YOU are the one who did this…you-you drunk me then you used me and….and you had sex with me…this is all YOUR fault Chris Jericho!" said pointing at him. He turned around "My fault?…I'm sorry but I'm not the one sleeping around with everyone in the whole damn company!". "Ugh you ass whole!" she screeched and slapped him. "Don't you ever say things that you don't even know are true or not!" she said as tears filled her eyes and she walked over to get her clothes. Chris rubbed his cheek and he felt the red-ness of the slap. And he saw her crying as she got her stuff. He suddenly felt…bad for her. "I'm sorry" he whispered which caused her to look up "what did you say?" she said whipping away tears "I said I'm sorry Steph…I'm sorry for saying that about you" "well you should be!" she said as she got up and passed by him slamming the bathroom door behind her. "Oh god!" he said as he hit the wall. Which startled Stephanie inside the bathroom. Chris walked over to the small couch and sat there his hands on his head as he sighed "what did I just do".

__

God is great indeed   
If you believe, in the everlife   
Yeah we gotta   
Make some sense of the piece that's not defined   
And if you just hold on, I wont let ya fall   
We can make it through the storms and the winds of change 

Chris got to the arena as soon as Stephanie left his hotel room. They exchanged a few insults and words…and at the end it caused him another slap and Stephanie left crying. He looked at himself in the mirror of the car door and saw on both sides where Stephanie had slapped him. "Well she could of at least hit me in the same place" he mumbled. He pulled over at the arena and got his stuff and headed to his locker room. On his way there he bumped into Kurt. "Hey Chris---holy sweet mother of god what the hell happened to you?" "what do mean? he asked acting as if he didn't know. "I mean on you look like crap and two you have these red marks on both of your side…the hell happened?". "Oh well I didn't get enough sleep…and these baby's " he said as he pointed to his side's "I was asking some chick for some…you know what and we said later" he said with a grin. "Does later for her mean…slapping you twice?" Kurt asked laughing "yeah something like that" Chris answered laughing. "Alright man take it easy with 'em slaps" Kurt said as he walked away shaking his head and laughing. Chris smiled and walked towards his locker room. He put his stuff down and started getting ready. As he was tying his boots he stopped and took a while to remember what had happened the night before.

~"You know you've always had pretty eyes" he smiled and said "That's crazy talk" "no really I've always love your eyes". "Just like I love you" he spat out, she looked at him in shock. "What did you say?" "No-- nothing I said nothing" "Yeah you said you loved me….do you?". He looked at her she wasn't all the sudden just a drinking buddy she was the woman whom he fell head over heels for. "I said I love you Stephanie McMahon…ever since I saw you….ever since you first spoke to me I've been head over heels in love with you it might seem like I can give a rat's ass about you….but a care about you"~

He shook his head had he really told her about how he felt about her then…and how he feels about her now? . He couldn't deny that was he had said last night wasn't true. He did care about her ever since he first laid eyes on her, ever since they first spoke…he might have said some cruel things to her….but he never meant anything he said. He always said those things to get attention from her. The way she looked at him when he called her a trash bag…her blue eyes looking at him just him. Sure it might sound odd to get a girls attention that way….but he didn't care what he had to do, get hit in the head with a chair a couple of times anything to get her attention…and to see her smile. Everything he said before wasn't true but what he last night was true "I love you Stephanie McMahon" he said as he sighed and walked out of his locker room.

__

Though I walk through the valley of darkness   
I am not afraid   
Cause I know I'm not alone   


Stephanie walked down the arena halls ways 'the nerve of that ass to say all those things about me ugh I just hate him!' she thought to herself. She was going to the woman's locker room her get some stuff she left the night before. She stormed in there, which caused all the Divas look up as she slammed the door. She looked at them and said "what the hell are you guys looking at?". "Oh Mrs. Helmsley…oops I mean Miss. McMahon had PMS" Stacy said with a giggle. "But a cork in it Stacy!" Stephanie shot back. As she brushed passed Lita and Molly who where standing by the bathroom. As she went into the bathroom and slammed a door shut and began to cry. Trish looked inside the bathroom hearing the sobs of Stephanie. "You guys…why don't you go outside or something I think Steph needs sometime alone". All the Divas nodded and left Stephanie cried as she heard "I didn't know it was gonna upset her so much" Stacy said "Get a clue Stacy she was dumped in front of thousands" Lita answered. Trish walked down the row of bathroom hearing the sobs. Stephanie heard footsteps as she said "Leave me alone". Trish found the bathroom where Stephanie was. Stephanie looked down and saw silver go-go boots and she knew who it was. Trish opened the door slowly and saw Stephanie huddled in the corner crying mascara running down her cheeks. "Steph…what's wrong?" the Canadian blonde asked as she stepped in. "Like you care" she said as she looked up. "I do…Steph I know we have our difference and hell we never see eye to eye…but I do care about you …you know that" she said as she kneeled next to her. "No one cares about me…and you sure as hell would careless". "Steph don't say that…I know…I know I made your family's life a real living hell…but I want you to know…that no matter what happened in past…won't change the fact… that I'm your friend….weather you realize it or not". Stephanie whipped a tear and said "really?", Trish nodded and said "yes" with a smile "now tell me what's wrong?". "You wouldn't understand" "try me I have all day" Trish said as she sat next to her. "I made the stupidest mistake of my life last night…I-I…." "Come on Steph…tell me" "I slept with Chris Jericho!" she said as she began to cry again. Those words echoed through the whole bathroom _'I slept with Chris Jericho!'_. Trish shook her head "what?…what do you mean you slept with him…as a sleep over-" "No Trish…literally…we where both drunk and-and one thing lead to another….. And I-I woke up this morning…next to him" she said as she began to cry more. Trish put her arm around Stephanie's shoulder and pulled her into a hug "It's ok Steph…It's ok", "No it's not" she said looking up. "He-he-he said he loved me!". Trish' eyes widen as she heard that and Stephanie continued "And-and I love him too". Trish closed her eyes as she heard Stephanie say that. She cried some more and Trish hugged her tightly…knowing she had no one else…but her now.

__

And if the wind blows east, would you follow me   
And if the wind blows north, would ya stay your course   
And if the wind blows west, would ya second guess   
And if it blows to the south, would you count me out   
And if the sun don't shine, would you still be mine   
And if the sky turns grey, would you walk away   
Would you say I do, if I say I'll be   
And walk this road through life with me   
You know I love youuuuuu 

Chris walked down the hallways of the arena when he bumped into Mike Keota. "Hey Mike" Chris said "Hey Chris…umm listen someone is looking for you" "really? Who?" . "I don't know she said she knew you from back home in Winnipeg". "_She?"_ he said as he arched an eyebrow. "Yeah She…she's waiting for you out there by the ring" "ok thanks Mike" he said as he walked towards the ring wondering who the hell this was.

Stephanie was in front of the mirror with Trish she stopped crying once Trish gave her some words of encouragement…and some funny story's. "They say this crap is supposed to be waterproof…my ass" Stephanie said laughing as she washed her face. "Damn those cosmetics people" Trish said with a smile "yeah…damn them" Stephanie said with a smile. The first time Trish had seen her smile….since forever. "C'mon let's go down to the ring" "for what?" Stephanie asked confused. "So you can practice some wrestling….and make fun of the other Divas" Trish said with a grin. "Your evil Trish Stratus you know that? " Of course….I learn from the best" she said as she nudge Stephanie and laughed. They both walked back into the locker room. As Stephanie got ready.

Chris walked down the ramp with Kurt who he had cough up with on his way there. "So man tell me again what are we doing here?" "Mike told me someone was looking for me…someone that knew me back in Winnipeg" "really?" Kurt asked curios as he arched his eyebrow and Chris laughed. "What? What's so funny" "since when do you become a cross over between The Rock and Austin?…What?" he said ad both men laughed. Kurt looked into the ring as he saw all the Divas practicing some wrestling. "Oh yeah note to self Kurt….before a show…show up early and get down her quick!" Chris shook his head in disapproval. "You sick Angle" 'well excuse me JR" "Shut up Austin" "WHAT?" Kurt responded laughing and said "So who is this chick that we are-" "CHRIS!" both turned around and saw her "Ummm I guess our question has been answered" as the woman walked towards them.

"Trish I can't believe you convinced me to wear these shorts" Stephanie said as she tried to pulled them down as much as she could. "I'm sorry that's all I had left" "No you didn't you didn't let me wear those pants" "I know…I'm so evil" she said with a grin." Ha ha real funny" Stephanie said as they both began walking down the ramp. "You know what Trish I really like-….Trish?" Stephanie said as she turned around and saw Trish standing there just looking down the ramp.

"Krista?" Chris asked at the blonde woman who smiled at him and nodded and hugged him. Kurt felt out of placer and he said "Umm yeah I'm just gonna go sit over there" he said as he walked away. After they pulled away Chris said "what are you doing here?" "well I live down here" she said with a smiled. "Really?…wow you've changed a lot Krista" "well of course you haven't seen me since what high school….and you don't look so bad you self" she said as both of them laughed. "So…." "so…" she said as she looked around. "This is weird" "yeah I know" she answered. "But-" he was cut off by her lips kissing his. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't because his lips were now kissing hers.

Stephanie looked at the direction Trish was looking at. As he stomach dropped and heart broke. She saw…the man that she loved with all her heart kissing someone else. Tear's filled her eyes as she shook he head and walked slowly backwards. Finally she broke into tears and ran pass Trish. "Steph…Stephanie" she said as she ran to catch up to her. What neither of them saw was Kurt….he saw everything and he knew why Stephanie was crying.

__

On this lonely road of faith   
On this lonely road of faith

**************

I know I know who sad….but this was all I could think of while listening to Lonely Roa of Faith lol. But don't worry the next Chapter I promise will be happier. And taking place in the feature not the past. This was just explaining to what Stephanie meant when she said that to Chris not to leave her again.


	4. Explinations

Ok here the next part 

*********

One night during Smack Down Chris had a match against Hogan , Hogan went for that big leg drop of his and while he could of pinned Jericho he flaunted around the ring listening to his Hulkamanics . Then Stephanie ran down the ring with a chair since the ref was knocked out she got in the ring and hit Hogan right in the head. She got out of the ring as quickly as she could as she saw Chris starting to get up. Jericho went for the Loinsault and the for the cover the ref counted 1.2.3. As Jericho's hand was raised in victory Stephanie stepped into the ring and looked at Jericho as he pushed the ref away. They met eye to eye as you heard Michael Cole and Tazz do commentary. "Oh Cole these two have some history together!" "Yeah I mean Stephanie was in Jericho's corner during WM-X8 where Triple H beat him for the 1.2.3 and she lost Jericho's chance to become Undisputed Champion!" "Why don't you cry a river Cole what I want to know is what is Stephanie McMahon doing back? She was banned from the WWE back in April!". Chris stepped closer not keeping his eyes off of her. They haven't seen each other since she was banned from the WWE (storyline wise). You could hear the crowd filled with boo's other with cheers wanting to know what was going to happen next. Stephanie didn't hesitate and she too walked a bit towards Jericho. "C'mon what is this Cole I'm in suspense I wanna know what is going on here!" "Not just you Tazz but all of the fans watching here tonight". Finally what seemed for a eternity Chris broke into a smile in which Stephanie returned. "What the-? Jericho is smiling at Stephanie McMahon?" "This is just to weird these too relationship is full of hate Tazz" "I know but why are they smiling at each other!". Chris walked over to Stephanie and hugged her! The fans went partly crazy partly pretty much booed . "Oh my God! Tazz Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho are hugging each other!". Chris pulled away from the hug and brought Stephanie into a passionate kiss…King of The Ring 2000 style…well with out her struggling and acting like she didn't like it (well all know the truth *^_^*). "Ha not anymore Cole know they are kissing each other! This is great I always knew they dug each other" "Dug each other? Stephanie helped Jericho eek a victory then they smile then they hug now they kiss?? I mean this is Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon we have well documented their rivalry!" "Oh stuff it Cole and enjoy the Kodak moment check out those two love birds in the ring". Chris broke their kiss Stephanie looked into the eyes of the man she loved and mouthed "I love you" to him he smiled and got her hand, he hold the ropes for her ad she step out of the ring and so did he. They walked up the ramp hand in hand leaving the fans and the world shocked. "What was that Tazz? Stephanie Helped Jericho out….then they kiss and they leave hand in hand? What is going on?" "Cole are you really that stupid? It's obvious that Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon just let the whole world know how they feel about each other…they love each other…Cole hand me a tissue" "This love fest is making me sick Tazz" "well deal with it haha".

Smack Down came back from commercial break as Michael announced what the camera caught during the break. "Lady's and Gentlemen this is what out camera caught on tape during the commercial break" "Oh this is good Cole"

******

HHH stormed into Chris Jericho's Lockeroom "where is she? Huh Jericho?". Chris got up from him chair and said ever so innocently "who are you talking about Hunter?" "you know who the hell I'm talking about I'm talking about Stephanie I saw you two making out in the center of the ring I know she's in here!". "And why does that matter you?" a voice said Hunter turned around and saw Stephanie "I mean you did humiliate me on national television you did stuck me down!…you are my ex-husband" "The hell with that Stephanie what the hell are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here you were banned from-" "The WWF…face it Hunter it's the WWE now meaning Steph is free to join the rooster once again". HHH looked at Chris and said "and why the hell do you look so happy huh? I mean she did make you loose your only shot at the title". Chris narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to punch him but Stephanie out her hand on his shoulder and shock her head. Chris took a deep breath and looked up to Hunter and said "I tell ya what Hunter if you want to prevent a Ass kicking a suggest you get you snot nosed punk ass out of my room…but if you want a ass kicking stick around…it's you choice". HHH narrowed his eyes and said "Listen Steph don't you think you're getting away with this just coming back here making out with this ass in the middle of the ring you still have to explain". "Oh don't worry Hunter me and Chris will explain all of this next Thursday" she said with her famous smirk

****

"Whoa what did Stephanie mean when she said that next Thursday she and Y2J are gonna explain everything" "I don't know Tazz but it sure sounds fishy" "you mean smells fishy" "no sounds fishy" "You know what Jericho was right a few months ago eked is not a word and it's smells fishy you're a commentator grab a thesaurus damn it! Hehe I love Jericho he has that smash mouth style in the ring and in the mic he's so hilarious"

"Yeah and he's a real pompous jackass" "Ah stuff it Cole your just jealous because a) your not half as good looking as Y2J is and b) you can never get a woman like Stephanie to dig you" "I would never want a woman like Stephanie" "No…someone like Rico then? Hehe".

**One Week After Thursday Smack Down**

'Beautiful People' played as the pyro exploded and Smack Down was on the air. Footage of Stephanie and Chris kissing then of Stephanie telling Hunter that she and Chris will explain everything to the world tonight! 

Backstage Stephanie and Chris where in their Lockeroom with Trish and Kurt they where the only one's who knew about what they were gonna say out there. "So are you guys sure you wanna tell the whole deal?" Trish asked "Yeah it's time people knew the truth" Steph responded. "You mean the real deal about you and Chris and…" "Yeah Kurt that's what she meant" Trish said laughing at the Olympic hero. "Kurt my dear friend….yes the whole deal" Chris said smiling at his friend. Stephanie munched on some chips and took a sip out of her soda as all eyes fell on her "what? Haven't you seen someone eat chips before?" "Yeah but not with that much of encouragement" Kurt said "oh shut it" Trish said as she hit Kurt playfully on the arm. "That's nothing last night we ordered some pizza…little Daddy's little girl over here ate about 5 slices!" "Damn" Trish said loudly which caused Kurt to look at her oddly "umm sorry…I just had to say that" she said as she turned red. "It's OK Trish…but the doctor said I was going to be getting cravings and all that". "Cravings huh? None of that pickles and ice cream stuff right?" Kurt said with shiver. "No!…thank god" Chris said laughing. "Hmmm ice cream and pickles don't sound that bad…thanks Kurt" "see what you did Kirk Angel!" Chris said which caused all of them to laugh. "Well want the rest of my chips Trish? Where about to go out and I don't wanna puke in the middle of the ring" "nah no thanks I have a match tonight _I _don't wanna puke out there" "well if you don't want them I'll have them" Kurt said as he got the bag . Stephanie snickered as Kurt put his hand inside the bag " what?….is this a joke or something?" Stephanie put on a serious face and said "No of course not…I mean their chips Kurt" "right…" he said as he shrugged and got some chips and ate them. Stephanie was trying t hold back the laugher, which made Chris and Trish, looked at her as if she was crazy. "Mmmm there are…." Kurt's face seemed to turn different shades of green as he dropped the bag and ran to the bathroom. Which finally got Stephanie to burst out laughing. All they heard was Kurt puking. He came back and said "what the hell did you put in that?" "Some mustard and hot sauce to top it off" she said with a smirk. "Ewww gross" both Trish and Chris said "You can say that again" Kurt responded.

*******  
"Tazz were still waiting for the big announcement/explanation that Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho are going to give tonight" "yeah and my sources tell me that it's good news" "really? Are you sure Stephanie isn't just using Jericho?" "Oh shut it Cole! Your just jealous of Y2J" "yeah well-" Mitchell was cut off by Stephanie's music. "Oh and it seems that we don't have to wait longer!" Stephanie appeared at the top of the ramp . The crowd booed as they saw her walking down the ramp. She ignored boos as she made her way down the ring. "Man look at Stephanie Cole she looks better than she ever has" "yeah whatever". "Cole why do you hate these Stephanie? I need to know straight out" "well Tazz I dislike Stephanie because…well she's just a jezebel!". Stephanie stepped into the ring and looked at the crowd then walked across the ring and got the mic and spoke into it. "You know I know that all of you want to to know what I Stephanie McMahon I'm doing back here in the federation-" ."Yes she and said that she will explain it all" Cole said. "Shh Cole Stephanie is speaking" . "You know when I left the WWE last April it was to worse day of my life! Hunter humiliated me in front of thousands and before that the night of our wedding vows her called me a no good lying bitch!". The crowd cheered as she said that she narrowed her eyes and said "Yeah and I bet you all enjoyed singing you little na na na na hey hey hey song!" ."Yes we did" "Zip it Cole". "Well incase you all forgot I was banned from the WWF…not the WWE….sure it might not seem like a whole lot…but see then something else happen…something that really changed my life-" "Oh this is good she's getting to what they are going to explain Cole". "The night that Hunter kicked me out of the WWE I admit I was upset I was raising hell….but then someone comforted me…someone who I thought we would never eeeever see eye to eye that person was no other than Chris Jericho!" Stephanie said as Chris' music hit and he walked down the ring smiling at her the whole time. "Tazz did Stephanie McMahon just say that Chris Jericho comforted her the night HHH made her leave the WWE?" "Yes Cole are you death? Stephanie said that loud and clear". Chris got in the ring and hugged Stephanie then gave her a light kiss on the lips. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "This man right here Chris Jericho…the love of my life was there for me through that terrible tough time….I was traumatize really I was" she said putting on her best innocent look. "Oh this is so fake Tazz" "You know what Michael do me a favor….sit there and shut your mouth I wanna know what's going on". Stephanie handed the mic to Chris and he said "Sure many of you might say 'what the hell is this? Stephanie and Y2J never have seen eye…they've always hated each other' wrong…sure I must admit I disliked Stephanie sometimes…but I never meant anything that I told her-". The crowd booed as Chris said that "But you know what you might want us to just get to the point" he said as he got on of Stephanie's arm and faced her and said " Stephy baby I think this people want to know what this whole deal is about". She nodded and got the mic "Ok so here's the deal Hunter I explain my self partly why I came back…I was kicked out of the WWF no WWE yeah yeah…but another main reason is….well how can I say this?….me and Chris have been together for a while now…and we don't live together…wait we might have to live together now…" she said as she smirked as Chris and he did a little drum roll. "What did she just say that she and Jericho will have to live together now? " "indeed she did…so c'mon Steph tell us". "The reason…." she made a long pause and said "Because Chris Jericho is going to…..be a daddy!". "A what? Chris Jericho is going to be a father? What how" "Easy Cole first you get two people" "I know how it works but Stephanie McMahon to be a mother I feel sorry for that unborn baby! It has a mother as a jezebel and a jackass father!". "Shut it Cole be happy for these two their going to be a family….oh look what a Kodak moment that is!". In the Ring Chris had his ear over Stephanie's belly with a huge smile on his face. He got up and kissed her forehead. Hold the ropes of her and walked out of the ring. Once they where on top of the ramp he talked into the mic and said "Well at least I did something that HHH couldn't do….I got Stephanie Pregnant for real" with that he brought Stephanie into a deep kiss.

"Oh I hope I set my VCR for this once Cole…I hope the fans did to" Tazz voice said through the TV. "That Bitch!" Hunter yelled as he knocked over the lamp in his lockeroom. "They both going to pay!" he said as he slammed shut the door of his room.

About 3,000 miles away in a small little apartment it was a mess things thrown everywhere. And woman sitting on the couch crying with a Picture frame as she hugged it tightly saying "she wasn't supposed to be one I was I was…I was-" she looked up at her TV as Michael Cole explained what had just happen as they showed the footage of Chris with his ear over Stephanie's belly then of them kissing each other. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!!!" the woman screamed as she threw the picture frame at the TV, which cause the frame to break. A picture of her and Chris Jericho.

**********

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Lol what's to happen next? I know this one was a bit crappy the muses weren't really working but the next chapter I will be better promise. So is Hunter going to make Stephanie and Chris pay…who _was_ the psycho woman (you probably already know who it was but just go along with me ok lol). And what the hell was she talking about said "She wasn't supposed to be the one I was" DUN DUN DUN. R&R please!! *^_^* .Will Mitchell Cole ever shut the hell up? And did Tazz set up his VCR for that night?? Lol Check out the next Chapter coming soon 


	5. Meetings

Ok so this took a while to write…heck it took forever lol sorry ….umm blame my muses yeah blame them lol. R&R Please!

*******

It had been about a week or so since Stephanie and Chris had announced Stephanie's pregnancy. Many people where happy and congratulated the couple wishing them happiness and everything. Although they had yet to tell Vince and Linda everything and everyone was glad that they where in love and where going to be parents. But not everyone was so damn peachy about the whole thing.

********

Chris got her hand and gave it a little squeeze. He wanted her to know that he is there for her no matter what, they where going to the McMahon Mansion to face Vince and Linda. The pulled over at a big Victorian kind of house. Stephanie looked out the window, this is where she had grown up, this is where her and Shane used to play baseball and chase each other. This was home….but yet she was scared to go back. "Chris…Maybe we don't need-" "shhh Princess" he said as he put one finger on her lips "where gonna have to face them one day…let's not wait". She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement, he put one hand over her abdomen and said "I love you both" as he lightly kissed her. Their driver open the door for them as they step out. The cold Connecticut wind made Stephanie shiver. Chris wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small smile. They walked up the front steps of the mansion, he reached over and rang the doorbell. Stephanie began getting nervous _what if they won't accept that she was pregnant and that Chris was the father?_, thoughts just circled in her mind. Chris could see that she had a worried look in her eyes, he got her hand and said "It's ok Princess…don't worry everything will be ok". She smile at him as the door opened. There stood a woman in about her mid 40's or so. Her eyes lit up as she saw Stephanie.

"Stephanie? Oh My god Stephanie!" she said her voice full of excitement. Stephanie smiled and said "Maria Hi", she hugged the woman who was getting a bit teary. As they broken the hug the woman wiped away a tear or two and said "You've grown so much since I last saw you in…umm well how long has it been since I last saw you?" "One year" Stephanie answered smiling. "One Year? Wow-" Maria's words trailed off as she saw Chris and asked "and who might you be?". "Chris, Chris Jericho" he replied shaking her hand "Chris Jericho eh?" she looked at both of them who were now holding hands. "You didn't do so bad their Stephy" she said wit a wink. Both Chris and Maria began to laugh as Stephanie blushed and said "thank you Maria…are my parent home?" she asked hoping the answer would be no. "Yes, Yes they are I'll go get them, now come in get out of the cold". They walked in the huge house as Maria said "Stephanie make yourself at home…wait this is your home" she said laughing and continued "I'll go tell your mom and dad that you're here. Stephanie nodded as she and Chris walked into the living room. One they entered the room Chris was focused on the family portrait above the fireplace. He walked towards it as Stephanie sat on the couch. "Well Vinne was sure young here" he said joking "Oh shut it!" Stephanie replied laughing. He saw the pictures that were bellow the family portrait of friends and family, party and stuff like that. Then he saw one of Shane and Stephanie as little kids. He grabbed it "hey look its Mini Shane O and Stephy" he said laughing. "Oh no not that picture" she answered as she got up and walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said "What's with the dress…and oh my god is that dirt on your face?" he said laughing "shut up" she said hitting his arm playfully and continued "it was at a party and me and Shane were playing outside and my dress got caught on there branches, so I told Shane to help me out…..he helped me out by ripping the damn dress making me loose my balance and fall flat on my ass next to this puddle…it was the worse day of my life" she said with a sigh then began to laugh. "Aww poor baby" Chris said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Stephanie…….Chris" a voice said which made them break for the kiss as they both turned around and saw Vince and Linda McMahon.

********

She got off the plane and looked around as she brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face she saw him. She walked towards him and he greeted her with a hug…then a kiss. "I've missed you" she whispered in his ear "me too" he answered back as he released her from the hug and got one of her bags. "So how's everything with the happy couple" she asked in a disgusted tone. "Gloating around about how she's pregnant and all that shit" he answered in an angry tone. She stopped and said "whoa baby chill ok don't get all upset over this ok" "Ok babe" he answered as he lightly kissed her lips. "Plus" she continued "there not gonna be that damn happy anymore" she said with an evil smile.

********

DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen next? Will Vinne Mc and Linda accept the fact that Stephanie is pregnant with Chris' child? And who where those sick freaks at the end of the chapter who said Chris and Steph aren't gonna be that damn happy anymore DUN DUN DUN…wait maybe you already know but just play along ok lol . And will we ever find out if Tazz set up his VCR? Lol R&R please *^_^*


	6. Open your Eyes

Stephanie looked at Chris as her father and mother sat in front of them. They had not said a word in what seemed forever. Stephanie thought this was ridiculous these where her parents damn it, they where going to be grandparents, yet they didn't seem so excited. She had about enough of this doom and gloom thing.  
  
"Mom..Dad.as you may already know.I'm.well pregnant" she said with a small smile.  
  
Linda looked up, and smiled. Her eyes getting teary as she got up and hugged both Stephanie and Chris, which caught him by surprise. Stephanie sighed of relief as her mother cried.  
  
"My Baby..oh my little baby" she said as she wiped a few tears.  
  
Vince cleared his throat, which caught the attention of Stephanie and Chris. He has that look of his..ugh this is going to be harder then I thought it was going to be Chris thought  
  
********  
  
She ran her fingertips down his chest, which send a chill down his spine.  
  
"Aw c'mon Kurtie you know you want me" she said, inches away from his mouth.  
  
He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him.  
  
"Are you deaf or something?" this caused her to laugh "I said I wasn't interested, now if you don't mind I have a match to get ready for" he said as he turned away from her.  
  
She slowly walked behind him running her hand on his ass (A/N: who wouldn't want to do that ;) ). He whipped around fast, as she began to laugh.  
  
"I know what you trying to do here Kurtie" she said, as she pushed him against the wall "your playing hard to get" she got closer to him and whispered in his ear "and to tell you truth.I love playing games" . She moved her lips closer to his as she was about to kiss him.  
  
"I said get off of me!" Kurt said.  
  
She smiled and ignored his comment , she slowly came closer with his lips when a voice said.  
  
"He meant back off Bitch!"  
  
She sprung her head to the door and saw Trish. She narrowed her eyes and said  
  
"That's not what he said a few minutes ago. didn't you Kurtie?" she said as she rubbed his arm.  
  
"Actually I did" he said as he jerked his arm away "Now get off of me" he said his voice raising.  
  
She shook her head as Trish stepped forward her eyes filled with anger "Get off of him.NOW!". She did nothing but laugh.  
  
"Get out" Kurt said  
  
"what?" she asked confused  
  
"He said get out" Trish answered.  
  
She didn't move from where she was standing.  
  
"If you didn't understand him would you like me to translate it for you..but kicking your slutty ass out of here?".  
  
She just laughed and steeped back, looked at Kurt and blew him a kiss and winked at him. She then looked at Trish from head to toe and rolled her eyes.  
  
Trish was about to launch at her, but Kurt got her by the waist as just shook his head as they watched her leave the room.  
  
Once she left Trish sighed and said  
  
"Ugh have I ever mentioned how much I hate her?" she said as she walked to the couch and sat  
  
"Hmm..let me think.only about.300 times" Kurt said joking  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and threw him a couching .  
  
"Oh that really hurt" he said as he clutched his arm.  
  
"Ha ha really funny Angle" she said as she looked through a magazine  
  
"So where's Chris & Steph?" he asked as he tied his laces  
  
"Oh they went to Greenwich to "confront" Vince and Linda"  
  
"Confront them for what?" he asked  
  
She looked up from the magazine and said "Hello calling Planet Angle!" she said with a laugh " their going to confront them about Steph's pregnancy"  
  
"Ahhh I see" he said getting back to fixing his shoes  
  
"Everything is so perfect" she said smiling at Kurt.  
  
******  
  
Outside Kurt's locker room she stood out there listening to their conversation.  
  
"Hmm so there in Greenwich telling the folks huh?.and everything is perfect? Oh that is so going to change" she said with an evil smile as she walked down the hall.  
  
*******  
  
There was yet another awkward silence in the room once again. Try to make conversation Linda asked  
  
"How far are you Stephy"  
  
"almost 3 months mom" she said with a smile  
  
"Oh my god" she said as she covered her face and began to get teary  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but to think Man she's more emotional than me..and she's not even pregnant  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" she asked  
  
"No not yet" Chris answered as he smiled at Stephanie.  
  
Linda smiled and looked over at Vince and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Vince.aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
He looked up and said "So Chris is the father?  
  
She couldn't believe this, her own flesh and blood, her own father was actually asking such a horrible thing!  
  
"Um.yes I'm sir" Chris answered as he looked over at Stephanie. A shocked look on her face said it all. Maybe she was right, maybe this wasn't as easy as Chris thought it would have been.  
  
"You know what Chris" Stephanie said he voiced sounded hurt "Maybe.maybe this wasn't the best time for my mom.and my..dad.we should just go" she said as she got up. She and Chris began walking out.  
  
"Wait" Vince said  
  
They both turned around, he looked up slowly from the floor. His eyes looked blood shot red.almost as if he where to.cry. He walked towards them.  
  
"My baby girl...is going to have.a baby of her own" he said as he started to get chocked up. He hugged Stephanie tightly, like he never wanted to let her go. She couldn't help it but she started to cry.  
  
She cried of emotion and joy. She and Chris where finally together and where going to have a family now, and her family accepted that. Everything was perfect.her life was perfect.  
  
*********  
  
She pushed open the door and saw him getting ready for hi match. She bit her nail at the sight of the light shinning on his muscles. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her hands up his abs. He got her hands and turned around.  
  
"Hey" he said as he kissed her  
  
"Hey" she said kissing him back  
  
"So what happened?" he said taking a sip of his water  
  
"That little dork of Kurt wouldn't spill anything...I had him just where I wanted when that little skank of Trish came in the room" she said as she sat on the couch  
  
"I'll take care of Trish..and you take care of Kurt" he said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh and Guess what? Trish said that the little love birds are off to Greenwich visiting the folks and telling them the good news of her being pregnant.everything is perfect" she said in a disgusted voice  
  
He laughed and said "Well Baby that is going change soon.very soon, but that's later I have to go for my match"  
  
"Well here's a little something for good luck" she said as she kissed him, tongues dancing, playing tousle hockey the whole works.  
  
"MMM" he said " well I think I might need more luck than just that".  
  
She grinned at him and pinned him to the couch..the rest is history.  
  
**************** What happens next? Who the hell are these sick freaks? I changed the ending of chapter 4 I think so check that out..it's no who you think it is anymore ;). Did Tazz ever set his VCR up for that night? I know the suspense is killing you lol. Is there something going on with Trish & Kurt? Stay tuned and please R&R. I know I haven't been writing for a while but my muses finally helped me out. 


	7. The Big News

It had been about 2 months since Chris and Stephanie had told the world that Stephanie was pregnant. Her parents took it well after she thought they would not accept the fact that Chris was the father of the baby.  
  
Stephanie started to show a more, and we at ring side with Chris during his matches even though he refused to have her at ringside. He feared that she might end up getting hurt, and something happening to their baby. Luckily nothing had happen to her since she started going out there with him. They had yet to know weather or not it was a boy or a girl. Chris insisted it was a boy, but Stephanie disagreed.  
  
  
"I'm telling you Stephy it's a boy," Chris said having one hand on her abdomen and one on the steering wheel.  
  
She places her hand over his and smiled  
  
"Chris boy or girl it doesn't matter as long as it's a healthy baby" she said  
  
"Well, I guess your right" he said  
  
"Of course I'm always right….and plus…it's a girl not a boy " she said with a smirk on her face  
  
"Ha ha real funny Steph" Chris said as they pulled up at the hospital.  
  
They walked up the steps hand in hand, as Chris opened the door for her. They step in the air-conditioned hospital.  
  
"This sure beats that heat outside" Chris said under his breath.  
  
Stephanie shook her head and approached the front desk.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" the woman behind the desk said  
  
"Yes, I'm here to get a Ultrasound" Stephanie answered  
  
"Ok, what is you name please" she said   
  
"Stephanie McMahon"   
  
She typed it in "Miss McMahon…you can go take a seat and the doctor will be with you in a few minutes" she said smiling  
  
"Thank you" Stephanie said "Chris I'm hungry can you go get me something from the vending machine?" she asked him  
  
He didn't answer , she looked at him, and he was too busy reading some pregnancy pamphlet. His eyes widen at the sight.  
  
"Babe….is THIS what's gonna happen to you?" he said in a worried voice as he showed Stephanie the pamphlet.  
  
She couldn't help but to laugh   
  
"Yeah Chris….that's what happens after 9 months"  
  
"Note to self don't have anymore kids" he said as he placed the pamphlet down  
  
"Ha…you got to be kidding me Chris….we woman do all the work" she said "Anyways well talk later I'm hungry can you go get me something…please?" she asked  
  
"You guys do all the work? What about us?" he said joking as he walked away  
  
The woman in the front desk began to laugh and shook her head and said  
  
"That's what they all…no more kids…then you end up having 5"  
  
Stephanie's eyes widen   
  
"Ah I didn't mean to scare you sweetie" she apologized  
  
"No it's ok, you didn't scare me" she said as she got the pamphlet "just that one is enough for me" she said as she open it and shivered at the sight.  
  
************  
  
"Ok Stephanie you can lie down here" Dr. Mathews said as he prepared the machine  
  
Stephanie laid down on the small bed as Chris got her hand and kissed it and smiled down at her.  
  
The doctor got the gloves and put them on. He lifted Stephanie's shirt , as the nurse squirted some gel on her belly.  
  
"Ah that's cold" she said laughing.  
  
The doctor smiled as he got the placed the thing on the stomach (A:N/ so I don't know the name of it bite me lol) .  
  
"First baby?" he asked  
  
"Yes" she said with a huge smile on her face  
  
"And last one" Chris replied  
  
"That's what they all say" the doctor said with a laugh "Ok let's see how this kiddo is doing"   
  
They started hearing a noise, it became louder and louder as the doctor moved it around.  
  
"Is- is that th-the heart beat?" Chris said getting a bit chocked up  
"Yes it is…the heart beat of you baby" the doctor answered   
  
"Oh my god" Stephanie said as she covered her mouth as tears of joy ran down her face.  
  
Chris kneeled by her and kissed her forehead, and wiped away her tears. This was a very emotional moment for both of them. As they heard the baby's heart beat, it wasn't just her baby, it was THEIR baby THEIR un-born child.  
  
"Would you like to take of look at your baby?" DR. Mathews asked the couple  
  
They both nodded, and looked at the screen. There was their little baby, the result of their love.  
  
***************  
  
They got to the arena smiling from ear to ear. Like they had won a million dollars, having a baby was like winning the lottery.  
  
They reached his Locke room, as they opened the door they saw Kurt and Trish playing thumb war on the couch.  
  
"Kurt stop cheating!" she said  
  
"I'm not cheating" he said  
  
"Yes you are, remember cheater never loose" she said mocking him  
  
"ha ha real funny Trish" Kurt said as he looked up.  
  
"Oh hey guys how did it go?" he asked  
  
"Good" Chris said as he walked towards them   
  
"We heard the baby's heart beat" Stephanie said in a excited voice "and we even got a picture of our baby" she said as Trish got up and looked at it.  
  
"Aww look it's the head" Trish said pointing at the picture  
  
"THAT is the head?" Kurt said   
  
"KURT!" Trish said as she hit his arm "Don't say that"  
  
He rubbed his arm and said "Geez sorry Trish…I just have bad eyes ok" .  
  
They all laughed and just shook their heads.  
  
"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Trish asked  
  
Stephanie grinned and Chris smiled and looked at her and asked  
  
"You wanna tell them?"  
  
She nodded with excitement  
  
"It's…a…..GIRL!" she shirked   
  
"A GIRL!" Trish said and she hugged Stephanie tightly  
  
Chris and Kurt looked at each other and said  
  
"Woman" and shook their heads.  
  
Trish broke the hug and walked over to Kurt  
  
"Alright Mister pay up 30 bucks!"  
  
"30? Why 30?" Kurt asked confused  
  
"20 cause I said it was going to be a girl…and 10 cause you told me you could tell where the baby's head was in a ultrasound picture blindfolded " she said with a smirk  
  
"Damn me for betting" Kurt murmured and gave Trish the money  
  
"Thank you" she said as she began to count the bills.  
  
  
******  
  
R&R Please thanks 4 all the review you guys know who you are ;). So what's gonna happen next….may romance be lead in the path of Trish and the Olympic Hero? Find out….and Tazz…he may and may not of set up that VCR ;) lol 


	8. One Nightmare

"How's Daddy's little girl huh? Making Mommy stay up all night" Chris said in a baby voice as he talked to his un-born little girl.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but smile. Chris would talk to their baby everyday about wrestling and stuff. Telling her how heavy metal music is the best and Fozzy is the Ultimate Band of all time.  
  
"You are Daddy's Princes yes you are" he kept on talking  
  
"Chris we have to-" Kurt said as he walked in, his voice trailed off as he saw Chris talking to Stephanie's belly. He looked at her puzzled and she just shrugged   
  
"Now this is your Grandpa Vince and Grandma Linda" Chris said as he pointed them out in a picture "This is mommy and daddy….now Princess I need you to be serious….is daddy really that good looking?"  
  
"Yes Daddy you are" Kurt said in a girly voice  
  
"What the?" Chris said as he backed away  
  
Both Kurt and Stephanie began to laugh.  
  
"Huh?" Chris said confused as he looked up and saw Kurt laughing, so hard he was turning red.  
  
"Awwww poor baby" Stephanie said as she kissed his forehead  
  
"Kurt that wasn't funny" he said  
  
"Yeah it was, besides do you really think she can look from inside, I mean it's not like she has x-ray vision or something" he said joking  
  
"ha ha real funny, so what's up?" Chris asked  
  
"oh I just came in to tell you we have a match in oh….5 minutes!"   
  
"Oh crap I forgot" he said as he got up from the couch "I'm sorry baby but I have to go out there, I really don't want you to go out with us today…."  
  
"Why?" she pouted  
  
"No DQ match remember" he explained  
  
She sighed "Oh well ok" he voice not sounding so happy "Just be careful ok" she said as she lightly kissed him.  
  
"I will, Love you" he said and kissed her back "and I love you" he said as he patted her belly  
  
"Awww and I love you too Chris" Kurt said  
  
"Funny Angle, now c'mon let's go" he said as he started to walk  
"Ok, Oh and Chris" Kurt said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You really are that good looking" he said with a laugh  
  
"Shut it Angle let's go" he said  
  
"Yes Daddy" Kurt said in his girly voice  
  
"ANGLE!" Chris screamed as he walked down the hall  
  
Stephanie shook her head and began to laugh as Kurt waved at her and closed the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Lady's and Gentleman I would like to welcome you back to Smack Down, Michael Cole and Tazz here at ring side ready for some Tag Team action"  
  
"That's right Cole the main Event tonight Chris Jericho will be teaming up with Kurt Angle to take on Latino Heat himself Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit and let me tell what a match this will be"  
  
The countdown began as Chris appeared at the top of the ramp, he did his usual thing as he waited for Kurt to come down the ramp. Followed by Eddie and Chris Benoit.  
  
"You know what Cole I want to Congratulate Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon" Tazz said  
  
"For what?" Michael asked confused  
  
"For what?" Tazz said mocking him "C'mon Cole their gonna be parents of a baby girl, my connections told me this a little while ago"  
  
"Oh great now where gonna have 2 Stephanie's running around here" he said as he rolled his eyes  
  
"Cole couldn't you just shut up for once in your life and be happy for these two?" Tazz asked  
  
Chris was on the canvas as Kurt began to hit the turnbuckle for him to get up.  
  
"C'mon Jericho!" he yelled around the ring  
  
Chris crawled to the corner just in time to tag Kurt in when Eddie tagged Benoit in.  
  
"Oh and Jericho just gets the tag in time" Michael called out the match  
  
"Hey Cole can you imagine a little mini Stephanie running' around screaming and talking all over here haha"  
  
  
"Yeah…oh god please not like here mother….the worst night of my life Tazz was when Stephanie McMahon Sang. I tell ya Tazz my TV was on mute the whole time….that voice is horrible" Cole complained  
  
"Whoa back up….I thought Stephanie did a wonderful job signing that piece of art, her voice is not horrible"  
  
"She shrieks" Cole complained  
  
"Well go cry a river over that Cole see if I care" Tazz said as he shook his head  
  
"Well we all know how this little affair began, Stephanie felt lonely and Jericho comforted her"  
  
"Yeah and then the TRUE feelings came out….man Cole that was the best Smack Down I have ever been at…and the best part was…that I had my VCR set up and caught it all on tape…so I can watch it anytime I want to haha"  
  
"Oh I'm so jealous" Michael said sarcastically  
  
"Oh I can make you a copy too Cole is you want one, hehe"  
  
******  
Backstage Stephanie couldn't help but to laugh at all the commentary that Tazz and Michael were doing.   
  
The camera turned to Chris got in and punched Benoit away.  
  
"See baby that's you daddy kicking ass all over the place" Stephanie said as she put her hand over her abdomen. Not in a million years would she of thought that she would be having a baby so, less the father of the baby being Chris. But then again anything was possible in the world and when their true feelings came out, they made a baby, their baby.  
  
Her thoughts were broken by a knock in the door. She sighed, put her book down and walked to the door. She opened as her eyes widen with shook.  
  
She gasped as she said  
  
"YOU!"  
  
******  
  
Chris had Eddie in the walls of Jericho. He heard him scream with pain. As Kurt took out Benoit on the outside and punched him down.  
  
"And look at this team work that Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle are doing"  
  
"They said so themselves Cole….they are the Masters of Manipulation hehe"   
  
Kurt got Benoit and slammed his head against the steel steps  
  
"Oh and that was a human head hitting that, it wasn't a manicure!" Michael screamed   
  
"Hey easy there Cole I think out fans hear you load and clear….and look Eddie is still withstanding the Walls of Jericho!"  
  
Just as Tazz said that Eddie tapped out, and the ref called for the bell.  
  
"Winners by submission Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle!"   
  
"You got to give Eddie some credit I have never seen anyone withstand the walls of Jericho as he did"  
  
"I have to agree with you their Cole"  
  
The ref held their hands in victory. As they were stepping out of the ring, something began to roll on the great Tron.  
  
Chris and Kurt looked up, and their eyes widen.  
  
Stephanie was pinned to the wall, tears streaming down her face as she said  
  
"Go away…leave"  
  
"What the hell is this Cole?" Tazz asked  
  
"I don't know Tazz but this was caught during the match" Michael explained  
  
Everyone was as confused as Chris and Kurt where.  
  
*******  
  
He walked towards her and put his hands on her abdomen  
  
"Steph" he said as he whispered in her ear making a cold shiver run down her spine  
  
"Stephy" he said as he ran his hand down her cheek. She jerked away still in tears  
  
"You and me both…know this baby" he said as he pressed her stomach "was nothing but a big-" he looked in her eyes "….mistake" he whispered . He began to laugh.  
  
She had never been more scared in her life than she was right now. She closed her eyes hoping it was all just a nightmare. She opened her eyes again, he still was laughing, not a happy laugh or a joking laugh, but an evil laugh.   
  
He wiped away a tear, as she jerked her face away. He backed up and blew her a kiss and walked out of the locker room.  
  
*******  
  
Chris ran up the ramp and down the hallways. Followed by Kurt and Trish who weren't behind very far.  
  
He pushed open the door, which caused Stephanie to jump.   
  
He saw her in a little ball in the corner in tears, her arms never leaving her abdomen.  
  
"Stephy baby" he said as he rushed to her aid. He hugged her tightly, she was shaking.  
  
Kurt and Trish walked in and saw them in the corner.   
  
Tears began to run down Trish's eyes as she saw the couple. Kurt put his arm around her for comfort. It felt very odd for them to be there.  
  
"C'mon let's go take a walk" Kurt whispered , the blonde Canadian nodded in agreement, as they both walked out and closed the door behind them.  
  
  
She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He was her protector, her savior, and she never wanted to let him go.  
  
Thoughts swarmed around his head of who could of done this. If something would of happened to Stephanie or their baby he would of blamed him self for it, only himself.  
  
He got up , so much anger was boiling up inside of him, and anything else a human begin could be feeling at this point. He punched the wall.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed  
  
Pain ran up his hand, as he looked at the whole he had made in the wall. Pain wasn't in his mind right now, revenge on the who ever tried to hurt Stephanie and their baby, revenge on who ever said their baby was a mistake.  
  
************  
DUN DUN DUN! Lol so who is it? Eh most of you might already know just play along lol. As I promised I would say is Tazz set up his VCR or not. Thanks you for being so patient I now the suspense was killing you, maybe that is the only reason you read this lol j/k ;). R&R please. And YES I was having a Brock/Sara flashback/inspiration lol. 


	9. And The Nightmare Just continues?

"Come Stephanie One More push I need one more push!" he said  
  
She got him but the collar and said  
  
"One more push….I wanna see you be in my place and give ONE MORE FUCKING PUSH!"  
  
Chris chuckled, she looked over and him and grabbed him from the collar  
  
"YOU…you got me into this….I'm gonna Kill you!" she said giving him an evil look  
  
"Come On Stephy one more and were out of here" the nurse said as she wiped the sweat off of Stephanie's forehead.  
  
She took a deep breath …..as a baby's cry came upon the room  
  
"Congratulations it's a healthy baby girl" the doctor said as he placed the little girl in Stephanie's arm.  
  
Tears of joy ran down her face as she looked at her baby. Chris couldn't it help it either as a small tear rolled down his face. He hugged Stephanie and kissed the top of her forehead, and then their little girl.  
  
"What are we gonna name her?" Chris asked as the little girl's hand wrapped around his finger  
  
"I don't know" Stephanie said as she stroked the little hair she said. It was blonde just like Chris'  
  
"Well how about Isabella?" Chris suggested  
  
"She doesn't feel like an Isabella to me" Stephanie answered laughing  
  
"Well I don't know….you pick a name"   
  
"How about" she thought for a second "how about Sarah?"  
  
"Sarah?" he asked  
  
"Yeah Sarah…..that means Princess….she's our little Princess" she said as she kissed her little hand.  
  
The baby slowly opened her little eyes. Chris and Stephanie looked at her in awe. She had Chris blue eyes, she gave them a little smile.  
  
"Oh my god Chris Looks she's smiling" she said in a joyful voice  
  
"Ah yes the good looks of a Jericho….and a smile of a McMahon" he said with a cocky look and began laughing.  
  
Stephanie hit him playfully in the arm and said  
  
"Oh shut it Jericho"  
  
*******  
  
She opened her eyes slowly as the bright light flashed above her. She looked out the window, it was a cloudy and un-happy day, but for her it was the best day of her life. She gave birth to her baby….her baby. She looked around the room and didn't see Sarah.  
  
She panicked and jumped out of bed, she began shaking as she couldn't find her baby. A nurse came in and saw her.  
  
"Now young lady what are-" she was cut off  
  
"Where's my baby!" Stephanie demanded  
  
"She's in the nursery…. We needed to clean her up" she answered  
  
A sigh of relief came upon her. The nurse noticed that she looked more clam than before.  
  
"It's ok you know" she said "First time mother always want to have their baby's by their side…it's like an instinct to panic if you don't see them near you" she with a smile  
  
"Can…can I go see her?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Of course you can….come on let's go" she said.  
  
The reached the nursery and Stephanie looked inside the huge glass window. Little cubbies with baby's in them. She smiled as she saw Sarah's cubbie "McMahon-Jericho". She pointed at the baby as the nurse came over and got Sarah. She carried her to the window for Stephanie to see.  
  
She smiled at the sight of her baby so tiny, a spitting image of Chris. But then something caught her attention. She looked up at the nurse and gasped….it was him. A huge evil grin in his face. Stephanie screamed  
  
"Some one help me he has baby! Don't let him hurt her!!!"   
  
Everyone just looked at her as if she were crazy. She looked around for anyone to help her, but no one did. She began to panic once again and banged on the window screaming for him to let go of her baby. He did nothing but look at her with the same sick and twisted grin on his face. Then everything froze as he let go of Sarah.  
  
Stephanie's eyes widen as she saw the baby fall slowly to the ground. She closed her eyes at the sight. She slowly opend them once again fearing to see what was inside she looked…..he was gone ….so was Sarah. She felt someone's arm around her. She spinned her head quickly.  
  
"Whoa there" Chris said as he stepped back his arms up   
  
She sighed as she saw him  
  
"What's wrong he asked" as he stepped closer  
  
"It's just" she began, an hesitated what she was going to say "nothing….I'm just jumpy"  
  
"Ok if you say so" he said as he looked inside the window "there she is" he said as he pointed Sarah out  
  
"Yes she's so adorable don't you think?" she asked….it was silent  
  
"Chris?" she said "Chris" she turned around and he was gone. She looked around the hall and there was no one. She looked the other way….and there he was once again with that sick smile on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" she screamed across the hall.   
  
He said nothing and began walking towards her. She backed away each time her got closer. Finally her was close to her, she was trapped she tried to slap him, but he just blocked it and pushed her down. She scrambled to the corner as her walked towards her. She saw Chris in the distance and tried to call out for him.   
  
It looked like he was looking for her. She tried screaming, but nothing came out. She blinked once and Chris was gone. His sick smile was now in her face. Then everything went blank.  
  
********  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as she woke sweating gasping for air.   
  
The moons light reflected on her bed. She touched her belly….her baby was ok. She reached over to touch Chris….he was gone. That's when it hit her….part of that dream was real….Chris was gone….probably forever.  
  
*****  
DUN DUN DUN…blame it on the rain man lol R&R please. Who is him lol. 


End file.
